


Total Control

by Nurdles



Series: Jaime and Brienne ficlet prompts from tumblr. [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragon Training, Dragons, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurdles/pseuds/Nurdles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, how not to train your dragon. Canon au. I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Control

“Stop worrying so much, Brienne. I’ve seen you ride Viserion half a dozen times. I’ve been working with Rhaegal in the yard, and he’s ready to go up.”

“You have to remember that they’re not like horses.” Brienne finished strapping the hook attachment on Jaime’s stump, “A horse will work with you, even if you get sloppy or forgetful. Dragons have to know that you’re in total control at all times.”

“I know, I know; mutual respect between dragon and rider. I’ve got it.” Jaime chucked Brienne under the chin with his left hand, “I can do this, sweetling.”

“Listen to me, for once. Mutual respect is important, but it has to be more. No fear and no quarter given. He’ll have you off his back faster than you can say ‘pickled pigs’ feet’ if you falter.”

Rhaegar nudged Jaime with his sharp snout and durred. “See? He loves me. We’ll do fine.” Jaime held up his new hook, “Just help me latch this on the harness and we’ll be on our way.” He gave Rhaegal’s neck a pat and used the stirrup to mount the beast.

Brienne clenched her jaw and moved forward to secure the waist harness and the hook. She handed up the Scale Crop before putting her hand on Jaime’s knee to look up at him. “Use the crop, Ser. Even if you think he doesn’t need it.”

“The Targaryens never needed-“

“The Targaryens trained their dragons from a young age. Ours are barely green-broke. Use it for my sake, if not for yours.” Brienne gave his knee a squeeze and stood back. “You look glorious by the way. Remember, one circuit around the city and no more.”

“One circuit.” Jaime grinned down at her and then slip the crop’s claw under a scale on Rhaegal’s haunch and gave it a light tug. The dragon _whuffed_ and reared up, took a few running steps and was airborne. Jaime whooped and laughed as they rose, waving the crop in triumph.

“Oh, Jaime.” Brienne muttered to herself, and then yelled, “Total control! Show him! Make him turn!”

In that instant Rhaegal sensed his chance and dipped one wing low and pivoted, gaining speed as Jaime struggled to keep his seat, only his harness and hook keeping him from falling. Brienne watched from the ground, and as the crop fell spinning from Jaime’s hand she was already mounting Viserion, snatching an extra crop from the bucket and sliding it between her knee and the saddle as her mount made a running start. 

“Come on Viserion, let’s go rescue Jaime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it - thanks for reading!


End file.
